My soCalled Fairytale
by rockerfaith
Summary: Mikan became a bookworm as she fantasize about her happily-ever-after. After being sucked into some kind of alice, her fantasy suddenly becomes reality, or somewhat reality. In her new 'fairytale', another adventure begins. NXM RXH pls RXR!
1. Chapter 1

My So-called Fairytale

**My So-called Fairytale**

For the past few days, our heroine has been busy with her books. It made their class quieter than usual, without her piercing high greetings and trying to hug her best friend add the fact that Hotaru Imai even needed to find another guinea pig to test her inventions.

Mikan Sakura chuckled then lightly as she draws attentions from her classmates; it was the first sound she just made for this week. Oblivious of the stares given to her, she continued on silently with her reading. Having enough of the silence, Hotaru, though would not admit out loud, was missing the loud mouthed idiot.

To a certain mind reader, he was getting a major headache hearing all their thoughts at the same time and having the exact same words was like shouting to him; and so fainted.

The following day, Kokoro returned with two ring control devices on him, so his alice wouldn't go haywire and read everyone's mind, though he can still do it but through his will. The class was gossiping on what could have happened to their own nullifier; they all stopped chatting when the infamous black cat entered, known for having both intelligence and brawns, with his collected pheromone best friend trailing beside him, carrying the young Hijiri who was as cold as Hyuuga.

It was still early in the morning as the students were still getting ready for their first period, pretty early that some were even sleeping and drooling on their desks. Twenty minutes to go before class starts; a surprise to everyone when our very own brunette was early, once again for her class, silence besieged them as she, and once again was unaware of it that they all were staring. She did though, had caught Koko looking her way, "Good morning," he smiled, waving at her

"Good morning, Koko-kun," she greeted back and returned to her book as she sat down; they all stared at her. She then sighed and let her book rest on her desk, they all thought she's gonna stop reading, and how wrong they were, she opened her bag and took out a book and another and another; Realizing that it was an invention of the one and only Hotaru Imai.

Invention number 0397: The Universal ounce bag

You can put anything in it and carry it weightless. Only 9999 rabbits. Sold only by Hotaru Imai of middle school branch class 2-B.

"Imai-chan, aren't you worried at all?" Iinchou asked her as she makes a new invention

"What?" she says,

"About Mikan?"

"Why would I, does she look troubled?" she stopped working, looking at their class representative, "she's quiet, happy and she now loves and is obsessed with books, and there'll be no more annoying idiots on rampage," she shrugged, getting back to her contraption

"Ah," the blonde sweat dropped at her answer but nevertheless, stopped asking her as their first period began. The inventor then made an insensible glance at her best friend and back to the board as Misaki-sensai began lecturing.

Class ended fast for Mikan, it was funny and ironic on how Emma turned to a frog. She mused on E. D. Baker's fiction: The Frog Princess.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mikan looked up as she saw her friends, Anna and Nonoko, enter her room. "Hey, guys, what are you doing here?" she asked, "and you should have knocked, or I would have mistaken you two as some kind of buglers or something,"

"Sorry Mikan," Anna says

"But we did knock, we were standing outside your door for whole five minutes," reasoned Nonoko as she eyed her new book

"You did? I'm sorry then, Nonoko-chan, Anna-chan," the brunette smiled, "I must have been, preoccupied,"

"Are you alright, Mikan, you've been distant this past few days, even in lunch, you're so quiet," Mikan was touched on how concerned her friends were and gave them a reassuring hug saying that she was fine

"Of course I should be quiet; I'm reading a book after all,"

"But you've never been a fawned of books, you usually fall asleep reading one," Anna says, looking at Mikan's new almost full bookshelf

"But people can change, right," she shrugged

"Of course, I just hope you wouldn't be so engrossed with your books that you'll forget about us, your friends,"

"Yes, yes," nodded Mikan as the two left and she resumed reading.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Yuu and Koko walked into class together, talking about their assignment as they were interrupted when a fuming brunette ran pass them; "You know what happened, Koko?" Yuu asked the mind reader

"Kind of blurry, something about Natsume and books," Koko shrugged

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"HYUUGA!" Mikan stomped near their Sakura tree as Natsume raised a brow, his hands in his pockets.

"Quit shouting, little girl," Natsume yawned as Mikan clenched her fists white

_Flashback_

_Mikan hummed a silly tune and entered her classroom, unaware that only the flame caster was there. She took her sit and continued reading Pride and Prejudice. Abruptly, Natsume plopped his feet on the desk, getting her attention for a moment._

"_Natsume," said a startled Mikan, "when did you come in here? I didn't hear the door open, nor creak at all,"_

"_Hn, you wouldn't know even if I slammed it, when I think about it, I think you wouldn't even know if the building was on fire as long that it didn't concern your precious books, book worm," he looked at her, boring into her eyes_

"_Natsume, don't be so nasty in the morning," she began, "you're being that cold bastard again," she smiled as she failed to notice the small blush on his face, "these books would be trash if you compared it to anyone especially to you," she grinned, remembering she read a line just like it _

"_Really?" he raised a teasing brow, "then it wouldn't matter that I already burned your bag and books," he smirked as Mikan looked at her backpack that was now in ashes_

"_A-ah, Na-nat-su-me!" she felt anger boil in her, when she looked at the sit beside her, he was gone, "I fucking swear, I'll kill you, you good for nothing wretched bastard!"_

_End of Flashback_

"YOU BURNED ALL OF IT, YOU SICK BASTARD!" she cried, glaring intensively at him

"So, you did say I was more important, than those books," he smirked

"Why you! I was quoting a line, damn it!" she screamed

"So now you say books are more important, than your friends?" he says as she looked at him,

"I didn't say-" she tried

"But it's what you mean," he cut in as silence overwhelmed them, "you're an idiot,"

"No, I'm not!" she neared him and poked his chest, hard, "I'm tired being an idiot, and it's why I'm reading,"

He clicked his tongue in mockery and he looked at her lazily, "Oh yes, reading romance novels helps a lot,"

Her face shaded to crimson as she glared harder, "I don't have time for this, and a guy like you wouldn't understand a girl's dream,"

"Oh, you mean prince charming and happy ever after?"

"Of course," she crossed her arms, pouting unknowingly that he finds somewhat cute

"Those are fantasies, not reality," he poked her forehead

"I can dream, can't I!" she shouted,

"Imaginary prince charming? That's new," he scoffed

"Shut up! You bastard will never understand a thing about my feelings, in fantasies, you can have anything you want, but reality, a cruel bitch and they take everything, but you wouldn't know that, you're not a fucking sore loser that has low IQ and an ugly… girl," she rephrased what he always called her

"You're saying I'm handsome then?" he smirked, "And that you're an idiot?"

"You're an arrogant bastard; you feel so high and mighty that you don't feel other's feelings, you're selfish, ignorant, a narcissist and heartless, you don't care about anyone but yourself!" she cried, "Unlike you, I don't know where to get the money to pay for those books,"

"Do those books make you happy?"

"Yes,"

"But it's temporary,"

"So what, it makes me feel happy,"

"Are they that precious?"

"Yes, of course it is, more valuable than you!" she shouted, "I would choose those books than even being with you!"

"Alright then," Natsume answered after some time and pivoted around, walking away

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Mikan, are you alright?" the doppelganger asked as she saw the glum face of her junior

"Ah, yes, Misaki-senpai, I'm just tired," she made a fake yawn as Misaki bought it, nodding before using her alice and began practicing

Mikan spaced out as she sat near the window; she felt bad saying those words to Natsume. 'I should apologize, she thought,' then again changed her mind, thinking it was the jerk's fault for burning those books, now she has no books to read and how was she gonna explain to the library that the books were burned?

Why can't Natsume be like Landon in _A Walk to Remember_ or Eadric in The _Frog Princess_ or like Luke in _Shopaholic_? Or a knight with a shining armor ready to comfort me anytime and ready to fight just for me? Why can't be my life be like a fairytale? Wait why him-

"MIKAN WATCH OUT!" Tsubasa shouted as Mikan turned around and saw some kind of warp hole nearing her and then next thing she saw was a blinding light.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**I know I haven't yet finished my other story, Learning to Live. But I've been itching to write this story, it just pop out of nowhere in my mind before and I'm having another writer's block again in my other story. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story, I'm having a hard time to describe the beginning of the story, but Natsume and Mikan had a fight and when Mikan's in danger, Natsume will be forced to come and save her. I hope that's clear. **

**Please review; as I've said before, criticisms are welcomed, because failure makes you want to improve!**

**-ROCKERFAITH:D**


	2. Chapter 2

My So-called Fairytale

**My So-called Fairytale**

_**..Friday night beneath the stars **_

_**In a field behind your yard**_

_**You and I painting pictures in the sky...**_

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Chapter 2**

Mikan wake up having a major head ache, as if life was sucked out of her. She sat up and rubbed her dizzy head; "Where am I?" she particularly said to no one

"Princess! You're awake!" she looked up seeing a man before her, he had blonde hair that was shading into gray, "The princess is awake!" he cried as she heard footsteps all around; the door burst open as many men entered the room: maids, soldiers, and whatsoever

"Princess?" she shrieked

"It's good to have you back, your grace," they all bowed down accordingly

"What would you want for your menu, you're grace?" a chubby looking man neared her, "The regulars?" he asked again

"I guess," Mikan murmured, not knowing what he's talking about at all

"Would you like to have a bathe, Princess?" a maid asked, she looked shivering for some unknown reasons; Mikan nodded, thinking a nice bathe would be nice, "would you like lavender, milk, salt, chamomile…" the lists just kept on going as Mikan got easily woozy

"Ugh, I feel dizzy," the brunette commented as the man from before panicked,

"Alright, then, your grace, all of you, dismiss, let the princess rest for the night," the blonde man, who looks like is in charge, called out as everyone left, "I'll leave for the time being then," as he was about to exit too

"Wait, Mister," Mikan called out as he turned around

"Yes, your grace?" he bowed

"Why are you calling me a Princess?"

"Such an absurd question, you're grace," he says and cleared his throat when he saw her innocent look, "you're Mikan Sakura, Princess of Esthernia, daughter of King Keiji Sakura and Mika Azumi, only heir to the Esthernia throne; you've been asleep for the past ten years after that witch cast a spell on you," his eyes narrowed after saying the word witch

"Then why am I awake now?" she asked

"We don't know, but we did hope that you'd be awake one of these days," smiled the man

"Who are you then?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I guess you've forgotten everything; I'm Arthur Van Ludwig, I'm a retired soldier, I've been serving the Esthernia throne for more than half my age," he grinned, "at your service,"

"Alright, I'll go along with that," Mikan says, confused, but loving the idea she a princess

"You're grace, I suggest you rest for a more while, after all, you're starting school in Wersard Academy tomorrow, I've already prepared the papers," he says, "and here's your dinner," he waved his hand as a tray came coming in

"Wow!" she gasped, amazed by the power Arthur possessed and how delicious the gourmet food looks, "you're an alice?" she asked

"Alice?" he asked weirdly, "I don't know what these 'alice' is but I'm a wizard, all Esthernia people are magicians,"

"Then I'm a magician too?" she asked enthusiastically

"Ah, yes, yes you are," he smiled, "as for now, I must leave, your grace," he bowed then left as Mikan finished her dinner in a flash

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hotaru and Ruka burst into the room as they saw Mikan sleeping lightly on the hospital bed. "Ugh, I don't see any injuries," commented Ruka as he tried to catch his breathe, "what's the catch?"

"What's happened to the idiot?" Hotaru took out her gun and pointed it at the two senpais

"You see, an alice was accidentally used on her," Tsubasa tried hard to explain

"The dream catcher alice," Misaki continued

"What does it do?" Ruka asked

"It either gives the person used on a dream full of happiness, or sadness, or pain and horror, depends on the alice user,"

"And who's this alice user?" Hotaru's eyes narrowed dangerously

Tsubasa heaved a sigh as he answered, "Him," he pointed to a sleeping form across the room sitting on the comfy-looking sofa. He had a long mane like Narumi's that was in the color of red; his skin was somewhat fair as Hotaru showed no mercy launching her gun at him

"Hotaru!" cried Ruka at her irrational action

"What? The sooner we finish this the sooner I can get back to my lab," she said emotionlessly with a shrug

"That hurt, Ho-chan," the red head remarked, rubbing his sore spot and stood up, showing a clear view of his face as eyes showed in the striking color of blue, like Ruka's, "I knew that gun felt familiar," he grinned boyishly and neared her,

"Idiot; and I knew that alice was too familiar," Hotaru retorted

"Who are you and how do you know Hotaru?" demanded Ruka as he felt a tinge of anger towards the guy

"I'm Risou Yamato, as for your other questions, I'm Ho-chan's boyfriend," he says in a sing song voice

Ruka was shocked; he didn't know how to react, "Bo-boyfriend?" he stuttered, "Hotaru?" and when she made no reaction and just stared at Risou it was clear to Ruka that it was all true, "what did you do to Mikan?" he hid his disappointment and let his long tresses fall over his eyes. '_And to thought I was planning to court her when she was already taken' _was the last idea in Ruka's mind as he dismissed that matter

"We were all practicing our alices, in the special ability type classroom, I never really used my alice on an awake person; I just tried to make a bigger warp hole and the next thing I knew, Mikan was targeted by my alice," he explained quite cheerfully as Ruka got more infuriated

"What are you so happy about?!" Ruka snapped

"Nogi!" cut in Hotaru before Risou can even answer, "that idiot is an idiot, don't make such a big fuzz about him,"

"Ho-chan, so mean as always, but you were smiling so freely before; what had they done to you?!" Risou pouted and neared his face to Hotaru as she pushed him back harshly

"And what category did you put her in, Risou!" it wasn't even a question when Hotaru said it, it was an order

"Remember Ho-chan when I first used it on you," he began with a smile, "you were thinking and only thinking of happiness weren't you, Ho-chan, I didn't do anything and when I unintentionally used on you, you chose happiness, or money," he grinned

"Yes, I became a money magnet," nodded Hotaru, "so what did the idiot chose?"

"In what I've distinguished, it's now happiness,"

"You idiot!" Hotaru took out her horse shoe glove and punched him straight on the cheeks as he flew to the wall,

Unexpectedly, he just stood up again and brushed the dirt from his uniform, smiling like nothing happened, "I missed that," he says as the three who were out of the conversation, was gaping; nobody could smile as if being hit by that glove was not painful

"When will Mikan wake up?" Ruka interrupted, having enough of being ignored

"When the dream's over," Hotaru whispered, "what do you mean by, 'it's now', Risou?"

He closed his eyes for a moment and answered, "Somehow, I don't know why, but the power seems to be irregular,"

"What?" Tsubasa, Misaki, and Ruka were lost at his statement

"It's not stable," Hotaru said in realization, "it could be either happy, sad, anything,"

"What was the last thing she's thinking?" Risou asked, "If I didn't decide anything for her, it would be her thoughts,"

"Nobody knows what she's thinking, that Mikan!" Misaki cried

"We'll know, we just need the last person she talked to," Hotaru stated

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Mr. Arthur," Mikan asked as she twirled in her medieval dress, "are uniforms around here these heavy?" she almost tripped down but luckily got her balance back

"Ah, no, it's just your dress, this," he snapped his fingers as her dress transformed into lighter clothing. White longs collared polo with the academy's logo on the left breast, and a blue tie, pleated blue checkered short skirt that lands four inches above the knee and lastly, the knee length booths, "and here's your jacket; this is for the winter wear though autumns just about to begin."

"Thank you!" she smiled at him as he guided her to the academy; it was old but still in a good shape, large as Alice academy, and one more thing, it was flying in the middle of the sky!

"Princess, this is Mr. Sayori, he's the batch representative and president," Arthur explained as he introduced the brunette beside across her; he was a bit taller than Mikan and had a slim body as his face lighten up nicely because of his bright yellow eyes of a cat but it was enclosed of his glasses, but still, he was good looking.

Mikan nodded as Arthur took the cue and left, "Your grace, let's go, you'll need to be familiar with the school grounds, because outsiders easily get lost around here," Sayori says as he guided her to her first class, "this is your homeroom class, Princess-"

"Call me Mikan, or anything, as long it's not anything formal," Mikan cut in and smiled as she failed to notice the discerned light blush

"And in return, I wish for you to do the same?" he grinned back, smiling boyishly, revealing perfect white teeth

"Of course, but, what is your name?" she asked too enthusiastically that he sweat dropped

"Sorry, I haven't introduced myself properly to you, Princess," she gave him a look as he quickly corrected himself, "I mean, Mikan, I'm Refai Sayori, and I'll be your tour guide for now," he smiled as Mikan giggled

"All right!" she grinned as he brought her to a miniature auditorium;

"Everyone!" yelled Refai as he caught most of the attention and cleared his throat before continuing, "I'll gladly say that Prof. Ramon will be absent for today," the class cheered hearing that, "but, of course good news also comes with a package of bad news, he says the practical test will go on the day after tomorrow," that earned some groans

"Hey, presidenté, who's the newbie?" a girl interrupted, the air around her was full of arrogance as she flipped gracefully her formally perm hair, her green eyes looking palpably up and down on Mikan's appearance. Mikan was now having second thought that Sumire's way better than her.

"Ah, good that someone asked, let me all introduce to you, this is Mikan Sakura-" and before he can even continue Sora intermitted, "a Sakura?"

"Yes, yes, Sora," nodded Refai

"Never thought we'd have a royal blood as a mate of mine," she smiled, surprising Mikan all of the sudden; she looked much nicer smiling, "I'm Sora, and these two are Tatiana and Midori," she pointed to her two posses

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"All in all, it seems the last person that talked to Mikan is Natsume-san," Yuu says as he read through their research; the poor class rep was blackmailed into collecting data by a picture Hotaru had taken that Yuu was sleeping in matching pajamas of batman, and he;s already fifteen, people.

"I knew," Hotaru said in a monotone as Ruka, Yuu, Koko, Tsubasa and Misaki looked at her impossibly.

"Then why did we have to do this? We spent our hard work on nothing!" Ruka demanded

"I needed proof, of course, if you knew that thick headed friend of yours, you'll know that he won't admit anything especially defeat that he indeed had a fight with that idiot," Koko read her mind and spoke it directly to Ruka as he paled at the evil glint in Hotaru's eyes.

"Expected from my Ho-chan, of course," Risou smiled and patted her head, leaning on her as she quickly pushed him back making him stumble forward, "Ho-chan!" he grinned, "Why so mean?"

"Haven't you learned?" Hotaru sighed and went out of the room, dragging Ruka along as she ventured to the Black Cat, someplace he is at

Ruka can't help not not to smirk. As, he felt a bit giddy inside though he knew that feeling wasn't gonna last long; "Hotaru-san?" the silence Hotaru made meant he was to continue and he did, "how did you and Ya-ma-to," it was like a bitter spit saying his name, Ruka thought resentfully

"Why do you want to know?" Hotaru quickly answered and stopped walking

"A-ah, I mean, I never heard any rumor that yo-you have a boyfriend?" Ruka stuttered, regretting somewhat bringing up the topic

"I met him before, outside the academy," Hotaru paused, "let's go," she continued walking forward as Ruka did trail behind her and can't help marvel her expression, though he highly doubt it'll be other than her cold façade.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**I had to say the first chapter is so bad! So I'm sorry everyone, I hope you all would like this one!**

**I know it's a bit OOC of Hotaru to even have a boyfriend, but, well, he'll have a role in the later chapters. I just hope Ruka won't give up till then ;P **

**I'm currently doing the chapter 10 of my other story, ****Learning to Live****, I hope you all who hasn't still read it to read it. That may have sound confusing? Well, I'll appreciate anything, though I'm kind of happy nobody has really criticized my works so badly. So thank you everyone!**

**Bear with me with the weirdness or whatever of this story because this is the first time I've actually written a fantasy, and that's why I've not put this story in that category; you people might be disappointed if there was no real fantasy or whatsoever. **

**Anyway, a special thanks to my reviewers and readers!! **

**-ROCKERFAITH**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**My SO-called Fairytale.**

_**..Everything I need is right here by my side**_

_**And I know everything about you…**_

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

They glared at each other.

That's what the two people were doing for the past five minutes, each eyes narrowing and narrowing at each other; they were also both emitting dark auras around. So no one dared to interrupt them at all, because they all know what it meant crossing that boundary. They all know they could die instantly, hastily, without second thought from both of them.

This two people are both unsympathetic.

The two had been speaking silently, no one dared back down from the challenge; they had almost the same mental thinking, so they both understand what they hate doing the most.

Losing.

The group behind the scene was only watching intently, except Risou, who was meditating by himself. Even Ruka didn't dare to speak a word and just patted Usagi, trying to not-bore himself. Yuu was trying to get away from the two as far as he can get; not wanting to be involved in any disputes. The look-a-like twins, Anna and Nonoko, had appear from nowhere sometime earlier; and now regretted the fact they let themselves get into a mess with their class' most fearsome couple.

The Black cat and The Ice Princess/ Blackmailer

"I can't take this anymore!!" and of course, the poor mind reader had a hard time, once again to control his alice; poor of him to actually read those dark minds that had all kinds of stuff about death, torture and pain,

Threats.

Yes, those two were all thinking at the same time how to threat each other. And it was creepy for Koko to actually see the wild imaginations of those two.

"Help me!" he cried once more as Hotaru ruthlessly fired her Baka-gun at him, making unconscious as his body was caught by their very own Iinchou

"You will do it, Hyuuga," in the way Hotaru pronounced it, anybody would have cringed, and Natsume did, though he did not show it

"Why should I? It's not a problem of mine if something happened to that idiot!" and they (and we) all know that was a lie, he was curious, enough, and would like to know what would happen, but, man and their reputation, he didn't dare look concerned or worried because of a thing called pride.

"Who burned those books?" she asked, "Who made her mad?" "Who was responsible of her not participating intently on her class?" Hotaru kept firing questions, on and on.

"Yeah, like she participates in our classes with those damn books," he snorted

"Just shut up and do it!" she snapped, "We all know you're the one who can do this!" okay, he had just hit a nerve there; though coldest and known as the Ice Princess, she has a soft spot for her _important friends_ and only a few knew of that.

'Was Hotaru just praising Natsume?' that was the first thing that came into the spectators' minds

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mikan looked around, looking for Refai, he was just there a minute ago. Sora and her friends went for lunch, she didn't want to join them and the fact they didn't offered her too. Sora is nice, but, something about her just is a bit out of reach thing. "Princess?" a voice intermitted as she turned around; it was one of her classmates, he has raven-colored hair cut in some Korean style she noted from some movies and dark blue eyes adding some mysterious effect, but his boyish-shy smile said other wise. And when Mikan looked closer, he looked a lot like, "Are you, ugh, Nonoko?" she asked

"YES!" he somehow, squeaked? Exactly like the Nonoko Ogasawara she knew back at Alice Academy, "My friends are kinds of asking if you want to join us in for lunch, do you?" okay, why is she a he? Mikan's mind was really, literally confused,

"Sure?" like she even knew the way to the cafeteria

"Great!" he smiled and escorted her as a pinkish-blonde guy popped out of nowhere and went beside her

"You're the Princess aren't you?" he asked as Mikan gasped

"ANNA?!" those light brown eyes could not be mistaken with that calm smile

"How do you know my name? I know it's an ugly name, for a boy to exact, isn't it, but not for me, so please don't insult my birth name," he said too quickly as we now stood in front of a spacious rectangular table; there were five people chatting, three girls and two boys.

"Hey guys, mind that we squeeze Mikan in?" Anna asked, in a manly voice that's kind of creeping Mikan a bit

"No, not at all," a blonde girl smiled widely

"Aren't we going to get our food?" Mikan asked as she sat down beside a raven haired boy and asked the blonde girl beside him

"We are," Anna says, "You sit down," he instructed, "pick one of this two buttons, the red is chicken, pork, beef, while the blue one is seafood," he clicked the blue button as a tray flew and landed on his space

Mikan was in awed and quickly followed his instructions as a golden tray flew on her on her table

"It's golden," a bright-blonde girl gaped, looking at the complete balance diet food in front Mikan, she didn't even have to choose, everything was there

"You guys, this is the princess after all," Nonoko stated, waving his hand in dismiss, "anyway, you guys should introduce yourselves," he smiled

"I'm Ruka Nogi," the yellow-blonde girl said, her bright blue eyes twinkling a bit

"Yuu Tobita, nice to meet you," another blonde in a lighter shade than the first as the list went on, the sandy blonde girl was Kokoro Yome. What shocked Mikan the most was Sumire Shouda (who prefers to be called Sure (Sooh-reh)) and Hotaru Imai, were both boys!

"Oh my god!" Mikan cried, "Am I a boy too?"

"No, Mikan-chan?" Kokoro somehow found it as a joke and chuckled

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

So at last, Natsume Hyuuga was persuaded to enter Mikan's land. Much to Hotaru's research, though a bit complicated, Natsume can enter her dream land in change that he can't get out unless the dream was over and the fact that he'll also play a role in there. And much to Mikan's wild imagination, Risou estimates that it'll take longer than usual

Because Risou wasn't the one who first decided the category (Mikan wanted drama, and whatsoever, that's why the power of the gem (later will be explained) is irregular) he can't change the category but he can see or be in it and add some little things here and there but not completely. He does know how to put something here into there but hasn't expertise it; but of course, he wasn't going to say that to Hyuuga, Hotaru's orders.

Someone else was included in this mess, but he wasn't sure of it yet and is still researching.

Hotaru had been preparing some inventions of hers that Natsume will find somehow useful later, like that necklace communicator

Invention 0283: The Necklace Tracker-Talker

It can be used as a communicator and can transfer anything from anywhere by using the other half (Hotaru held up two identical necklaces). Only 39 999.99 rabbits, bought by order to the one and only Hotaru Imai in class 2-B, middle school section.

"I think that's what you need for now," the inventor said, "is it ready Risou?"

The redhead opened his eyes and smiled before nodding, "I don't exactly know your role but it'll be somehow near the dreamer," he says as Natsume grunted

Risou slowly raised his both his hands shoulder level and closed his eyes as a glowing abnormally shaped stone flashed out of nowhere and was floating in the middle, in the color of green.

"What's that?" Ruka asked

"It's Mikan's gem stone, a stone that signs the alice user what's happening to the dreamer; usually it's just stays one shaped and one color or glows what's the dreamer's feelings," Hotaru explained, "and green means happiness, but look at its shape,"

"It's irregular," Tsubasa nodded, understanding what those two were talking of last time

"Yes," she nodded

"Hyuuga-san," Risou says without opening his eyes, "stand across me and grasp the stone with both hands," as he did what was instructed, in a second he was also glowing green and the second he was gone.

"Natsume?" Ruka, aghast a little, wondering where his best friend is

Risou clasped his hands as his features cringed slightly; he opened his eyes slowly as a smile crept to his lips, "He's in," he said as Ruka let out the air he was holding somewhat unconsciously, relieved

"I knew you could do it," Hotaru let a small smile as everyone felt relieved. Risou smiled back as Hotaru neared as he leaned a bit of his weight on her. But, though it seems oblivious to everyone on their exchange of words, it didn't go unnoticed by Ruka Nogi. Somehow, he felt a tinge of anger in him once again, but, it seems, this time he wanted to punch the guy away and have Hotaru for himself. Selfish as that seem, it was what he was feeling right now. His eyes were caught by Koko then; he thought Koko was about to smirk but thought wrong. The mind reader gave off an understanding smile, as if saying he'll keep the secret or don't give up, Ruka didn't understand but just gave a smile back.

"I think he might kill me after the dream is over," Risou said as it caught everyones' attention

"What do you mean?" asked Ruka

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Where's Natsume?" the princess asked, curious to see a girl Natsume since everyone was in their opposite gender

They all stopped eating and looked at her weirdly, "You mean Hyuuga? Natsume Hyuuga?" it was Kokoro who asked

"Yeah, who else?" they all gave each other looks that Mikan couldn't understand as they all turned back to her

"What business do you have with Hyuuga?" it was boy Sumire, or Sure

It made Mikan wonder if Sumire here is also obsessed with the girl Natsume.

"Nothing, I just kind of wanted to see if he was here," Mikan shrugged

"Well, Natsume is famous here," Koko was somehow cute being a girl, all hyper-active and nosy on people's business, not that she'll say that to the Koko back in the academy

"More like infamous," Sure spats out, surprising Mikan a bit, "he is an official after all,"

"Official?" Mikan can't help but wonder if being an official is like doing missions back at the academy

"Being an official is that you do the dirty works of the wicked Estherian Council; which gives him a sort of bad name, and he's one of their best officials," Yuu answered thoughtfully

"Is he that bad?" Mikan couldn't believe what they were saying, but it was somehow a good sign that Ruka still haven't said anything bad

Yet.

"Mikan, if I were you, don't get close to that guy," Nonoko warned as Mikan felt a bit of anger over come her

"How could you all say that, he was you friend before he became an official," it was Ruka, standing up,

"Quiet down, Ruka-chan, you're attracting unwanted attention," boy Hotaru hissed slightly, softer than Mikan could have imagine the real Hotaru doing it

Include that he (Hotaru) called her (Ruka), Ruka-chan.

"But he was your friend too Hotaru," Ruka sat down and persisted, a bit like whining, and that's what only _girls_ do. His face even looked crest fallen, like he was about to cry.

"Look what you guys did," Hotaru blamed them, which surprised Mikan, a lot, "apologize, now, you three," his, Hotaru's, eyes dangerously narrowed as the three did what they were instructed and Hotaru, patted her head, Ruka's, "and speak of the devil, he's here," they all looked up and saw Natsume Hyuuga walking around, as if looking for something

When Mikan and his eyes connected, chill somehow ran down her spine and he was nearing her. Mikan, alarmed, quickly turned around, her gaze back to her tray. When she looked back, there he was, in front of her, or at her back

"You need something?" Mikan smiled nervously, his eyes were the same, cold as an ice block and hard as a stone. Emotionless.

"Princess," he nod his head in acknowledge, "you need to come with me now," without any reply, he took her wrist and stood her up, carried her bridal style and ran out of the cafeteria, leaving the students astonished

"Where are you taking me, Natsume?!" Mikan demanded as he dashed of somewhere she didn't know, he stopped on a big terrace that was isolated, he put her down then

"How do you know my name, Princess?" he asked

"You look someone I know far from here, and as I guess now, you are Natsume," he nodded, not asking or complementing that fact what she said was weird. And the Natsume she knows would have started a bickering with her right about now.

"I'm Natsume Hyuuga, Princess, I'll be your protector," he kneeled down before her, "and loyally and faithfully serve you," Mikan's eyes were wide as saucers, the Natsume Hyuuga she knew would never have done that, ever

"Can you please repeat that, I think I didn't caught it clearly," she was surprised, literally

"I'll be your defender and protector, I'll let you not go to harms ways and I'll serve you with my whole body till death," his face was serious that Mikan somehow wanted to laugh, as a chuckle escape her lips,

"Are you sure you're not sick, Natsume-kun?" her smile faltered when she saw his serious façade, "Sorry, but, are sure about that?"

"With my whole body and soul," he neared his face to hers, "princess,"

"Alright," she was quite happy, "we're friends now then?" knowing the fact he'll be with her, **(a/n: Mikan has realized she has a crush on Natsume when they were 13, they're 15 now,)**

"Friends?" he asked slowly,

"Yes, friends, since you'll be with me for, I don't know how long, I'd be much more comfortable to be with my friend," she smiled

"As you wish then, Princess," he said

"And, oh, yeah, call me Mikan,"

"No, that won't do, Princess,"

"But why?" she argued

"Because I don't want to," a smirk form on his lips that Mikan pouted, remembering the Natsume she knew for almost six years, "Princess,"

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

On the other side of the academy, a white-blonde girl walked around the hall, it wasn't that she was lost, but the fact she didn't know where to go. Add the detail of the halls were isolated. Three high school students came into her view as they whistled on her; she was fuming and it wasn't a good idea to piss her off.

"What are you looking at?!" she barked

"You and your awesome body," one coolly replied and it freaked her out, not the fact that they were complementing her, but that she was a he.

Okay, that didn't sound right, she just glared them off, "Don't mess with me if you don't what to regret anything," she hissed,

One, having the courage to do so, took her by the waist as his perverted hands went up and up, before he can even do anything else, she took his arm and fling him upside down. He groaned in pain.

The next one was about to launch to her as she dodged easily and took his hand and pulled and pushed him to the next one who was about to launch at her too. She was very, very infuriated, how dare they! Are they homos? She walked away and as she passed a mirror, she looked back, his jaws dropped on what the reflection was showing him. His old raven locks were now white and was shoulder length long, his crimson dark eyes are in the color of hot pink! His features were still the same except the fact he had boobs and was thinner, than usual. He punched the reflection, to see if he was ever dreaming, but wrong he was, his, or her fist were numbing as blood flowed out.

"Fuck," he cursed loudly,

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Just a note: Time is faster on the dream; it is after all, a dream.**

**You like it? You hate it? Just tell me! Sorry for the late update, once again, I just have a lot of thing to do; and my sched is a bit hectic, and I'm going on a vacation tomorrow. But I promise to update as soon as I can! **

**Thank you, and please review!**

**-ROCKERFAITH **


End file.
